John Patrick Shanley
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | residence = New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = | alma_mater = New York University | spouse = Jayne Haynes | awards = | children = 2 | years_active = 1982–present }} John Patrick Shanley (born October 13, 1950) is an American playwright, screenwriter, and director. His play, Doubt: A Parable, won the 2005 Pulitzer Prize for Drama and the 2005 Tony Award for Best Play. He won the 1988 Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay for his film Moonstruck.Shanley imdb.comMcKinley, Jesse. "'Spamalot' and 'Doubt' Win the Top Tony Awards". New York Times. June 6, 2005 Early life Shanley was born into an Irish-American family in The Bronx, New York City. His mother worked as a telephone operator, and his father was a meat-packer. The neighborhood Shanley grew up in was considered very rough.Witchel, Alex. "The Confessions of John Patrick Shanley" The New York Times, November 7, 2004 His academic career did not begin well, but ultimately he graduated from New York University with honors.Saito, Stephen. "IFC Interview: John Patrick Shanley on 'Doubt'" ifc.com, December 12, 2008 In his program bio for the Broadway production of Doubt: A Parable, he mentions that he was "thrown out of St. Helena's kindergarten, banned from St. Anthony's hot lunch program and expelled from Cardinal Spellman High School." He was heavily influenced by one of his first teachers, Sister Margaret McEntee, who he based the character of Sister James on in his play, Doubt.[http://www.playbillvault.com/Person/Detail/Whos_Who/26377/3234/John-Patrick-Shanley/Doubt Doubt] playbillvault.com, March 31, 2005 While at Cardinal Spellman High School he saw two school productions that influenced him. The Miracle Worker and Cyrano de Bergerac.Hodges, Benjamin A. editor. The Play that Changed My Life: America's Foremost Playwrights on the Plays that Influenced Them. 2009. Applause Theatre and Cinema Books. 2009. p. 129 After his Freshman year at New York University, he was put on academic probation. He then enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, serving in a stateside post during the Vietnam War. Following his military service, he wrote a novel, then burned it, and returned to the university with the help of the G.I. Bill, and by supporting himself with a series of jobs: elevator operator, house painter, furniture mover, locksmith, bartender. He graduated from New York University as valedictorian in 1977.Bourque-Sheil, Brendan. Interview with John Patrick Shanley. Comedycongloverate's Blog. January 9, 2012. http://comedyconglomerate.wordpress.com/2012/01/09/interview-with-john-patrick-shanley/ Career Shanley is the author of more than 23 plays, which have been translated and performed around the world, including 80 productions a year in North America. He has often directed his own productions. He has also written for film; his second film, Moonstruck (1987), stars Nicolas Cage and Cher, and won three Academy Awards, including one for his screenplay." 'Moonsruck' Awards" tcm.com, accessed January 3, 2014 In 1990, Shanley directed his script of Joe Versus the Volcano. Shanley also wrote two songs for the movie: "Marooned Without You" and "The Cowboy Song."[http://www.tcm.com/tcmdb/title/79808/Joe-Versus-the-Volcano/ Joe Versus the Volcano] tcm.com, accessed January 3, 2014 He wrote the screenplay for the film Congo (1995), which was based on the Michael Crichton book.Maslin, Janet. "Movie Review. 'Congo'" The New York Times, June 9, 1995 His play Doubt: A Parable ran on Broadway from March 31, 2005 to July 2, 2006 and won four 2005 Tony Awards (including Best Play),Jones, Kenneth. " 'Doubt' Is Best Play, 'Spamalot' Best Musical; Butz, Irwin, Clark, Jones, Nichols Win 2005 Tonys" playbill.com, June 5, 2005 the Drama Desk Award (including Outstanding Play)Jones, Kenneth and Ku, Andrew. " 'Doubt', 'Spamalot', 'Twelve Angry Men', 'La Cage' Win 2005 Drama Desk Awards" playbill.com, May 23, 2005 and the Pulitzer Prize for Drama.Simonson, Robert. "John Patrick Shanley's 'Doubt' Wins 2005 Pulitzer Prize for Drama" playbill.com, April 4, 2005 Shanley directed the 2008 film version, which starred Meryl Streep, Philip Seymour Hoffman, Amy Adams and Viola Davis." 'Doubt' Listing" tcm.com, accessed January 3, 2014 The screenplay was nominated for an Academy Award, and the film won the Writers Guild of America Award for Best Screenplay Written Directly for the Screen.[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0918927/ Doubt] imdb.com''Doubt: A Parable'', is featured in The Fourth Wall, a book of photographs by Amy Arbus for which Shanley also wrote the foreword. In 2012, Shanley wrote the libretto for an opera version of Doubt: A Parable, which premiered at the Minnesota Opera in January 2013, with music by Douglas J. Cuomo. Until then, his experience with opera was not extensive; he had attended a few performances and had listened to recordings. As he worked on the libretto, using many lines that come directly from the play, he describes that his enthusiasm for the form grew.Dobrzynski, Judith H. "A Re-'Doubt'-able Effort" Wall Street Journal (online.wsj.com), January 16, 2013 Also in 2012, his play Storefront Church ran Off-Broadway in a production by the Atlantic Theater Company. The play concerns Bronx residents "whose lives become tangled in unexpected ways when a mortgage goes sour".Isherwood, Charles. "Theater Review. 'Storefront Church,' by John Patrick Shanley" The New York Times, June 11, 2012 Storefront Church was also put up by San Francisco Playhouse in San Francisco in December 2013 where it was very well received. His play, Outside Mullingar, opened on Broadway at the Samuel J. Friedman Theatre, produced by the Manhattan Theatre Club, on January 3, 2014 (in previews) and officially on January 23, 2014. The play was directed by Doug Hughes and starred Debra Messing and Brían F. O'Byrne.Gans, Andrew. "Debra Messing Is 'Outside Mullingar', Beginning Jan. 3 on Broadway" playbill.com, January 3, 2014 The play is set in the Irish countryside.Isherwood, Charles. "Theater Review. 'Outside Mullingar,' by John Patrick Shanley, Opens" The New York Times, January 23, 2014 His new play, Prodigal Son, which he directed, was produced Off-Broadway by the Manhattan Theatre Club. It opened on February 9, 2016 and featured Timothée Chalamet, Robert Sean Leonard, Annika Boras, Chris McGarry and David Potters. The play concerns a lonely teen from The Bronx who attends a private school in New Hampshire.Clement, Olivia. "World Premiere of 'Prodigal Son' Opens Tonight Off-Broadway" playbill.com, February 9, 2016 His new play The Portuguese Kid opened on October 24, 2017 at the New York City Center Stage I, produced by the Manhattan Theatre Club. Directed by Shanley, the cast featured Jason Alexander, Sherie Rene Scott, Mary Testa, Aimee Carrero and Pico Alexander.Clement, Olivia. " 'The Portuguese Kid', With Jason Alexander and Sherie Rene Scott, Opens Off-Broadway" Playbill, October 24, 2017 Personal life He is a graduate of New York University's Steinhardt School of Culture, Education, and Human Development with a degree in Educational Theatre, and is a member of the Ensemble Studio Theatre.Shanley topics.nytimes.com Shanley currently resides in New York City. He has been married and divorced twice; with his second wife, Jayne Haynes, he adopted two sons, both born in 1992.https://www.nytimes.com/2004/11/07/magazine/07SHANLEY.html Lawsuit John Patrick Shanley was a defendant in a lawsuit filed by an actress Amanda Jencsic. The plaintiff complained about allegedly abusive sexual behavior of John Patrick Shanley during their romantic relationship and asked for compensation of $5 million. The case was dismissed by Judge Paul Wooten on December 24, 2013.“Justia US Law:Jencsik v Shanley ”“Wenn:John Patrick Shanley moves to dismiss sex lawsuit ”“Hollywood:Violent sex lawsuit against John Patrick Shanley dismissed (December 29, 2013)” Work Stage *''Welcome to the Moon'' (1982, Off-Broadway, Ensemble Studio Theater)Rich, Frank. "The Stage: 'Welcome To The Moon'" The New York Times, November 24, 1982 *''Danny and the Deep Blue Sea'' (1983; Off-Broadway 1984)[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=2126 " Danny and the Deep Blue Sea Listing"] lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''Savage in Limbo'' (1984) *''The Dreamer Examines His Pillow'' (1985; Off-Broadway 1986)[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=1983 "The Dreamer Examines His Pillow Listing"] lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''Italian American Reconciliation'' (1986) *''Women of Manhattan'' (1986, Off-Broadway)[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=2075 " Women of Manhattan Listing"] lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''All For Charity'' (1987, Ensemble Studio Theater)"Stage: 2D Bill Of New One-Act Plays" The New York Times (webcache.googleusercontent.com), May 20, 1987 *''The Big Funk'' (1990 New York Shakespeare Festival, also director)" 'The Big Funk' Listing" lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''Beggars in the House of Plenty'' (1991 Off-Broadway Manhattan Theatre Club, also director)[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=1490 " Beggars in the House of Plenty Listing"] lortel.org, accessed January 5, 2014 *''The Wild Goose'' (1992 Ensemble Studio Theater)Gussow, Mel. "Review/Theater; Giving One-Act Plays Fairest Shot at Success" The New York Times, May 5, 1992 *''Four Dogs and a Bone'' (1993, Off-Broadway Manhattan Theatre Club, also director)[http://www.lortel.org/lla_archive/index.cfm?search_by=show&id=692 " Four Dogs and a Bone Listing"] lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''Missing Marisa''/''Kissing Christine'' (1996, Off-Broadway Primary Stages, also director)" 'Missing/Kissing' Listing" lortel.org, accessed January 4, 2014 *''Psychopathia Sexualis'' (1998) *''Where's My Money?'' (2001, Off-Broadway, LAByrinth Theatre Company and Manhattan Theatre Club, directed by Shanley)Jones, Kenneth and Simonson, Robert. "John Patrick Shanley's 'Where's My Money?' Ends Jan. 13 at MTC" January 13, 2002 *''Cellini'' (2001) *''Dirty Story'' (2003)Bacalzo, Dan."Reviews. 'Dirty Story'" March 5, 2003 *''Doubt: A Parable'' (2004) *''Sailor's Song'' (2004)Hernandez, Ernio. "Part 1 of 3: John Patrick Shanley's 'Sailor's Song' Opens Off-Broadway, Nov. 7" playbill.com, November 7, 2004 *''Defiance'' (2005) *''Romantic Poetry'' (2007; 2008, Off-Broadway at Manhattan Theatre Club) - cowritten with Henry Krieger, also directorBrantley, Ben. Theater Review. 'Romantic Poetry'" The New York Times, October 29, 2008 *''Pirate'' (2010, Powerhouse Theater, Vassar & New York Stage and Film)Jones, Kenneth. "Charlotte Parry, Ivan Hernandez Featured in John Patrick Shanley's 'Pirate', Starting July 21" playbill.com, July 21, 2010 *''Storefront Church'' (2012) *''Outside Mullingar'' (2014) *''Prodigal Son'' (2016) *''The Portuguese Kid'' (2017, Off-Broadway, Manhattan Theatre Club) Filmography *''Moonstruck'' (1987) (Academy Award Winner) *''Five Corners'' (1987)Canby, Vincent. "Movie Review. 'Five Corners' (1987)" The New York Times, January 22, 1988 *''The January Man'' (1989)Canby, Vincent. Movie Review. 'January Man' (1989) The New York Times, January 13, 1989 *''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990; directed by Shanley) *''Alive'' (1993)Maslin, Janet. "Movie Review. 'Alive' (1993)" The New York Times, January 15, 1993 *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (1993)Maslin, Janet. Movie Review. 'We re Back A Dinosaur s Story' (1993)" The New York Times, November 24, 1993 *''Congo'' (1995) *''Live from Baghdad'' (2002)" 'Live from Baghdad' Cast and Crew" tcm.com, accessed January 4, 2014 (TV, Emmy nomination) *''The Waltz of the Tulips'' (2006) *''Doubt'' (2008; directed by Shanley and adapted from his play of the same title) Awards, nominations, and honors In 2002 Shanley was inducted into the Bronx Walk of Fame.Bronx Walk of Fame Inductees, 2004 ilovethebronx.com ;Awards *1988 Academy Award for Best Original Screenplay – Moonstruck *2005 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding New Play – Doubt: A Parable *2005 Pulitzer Prize for Drama – Doubt: A Parable *2005 Tony Award for Best Play – Doubt: A Parable *2005 Lucille Lortel Award for Outstanding Play – Doubt: A Parable *2005 Drama Critics' Circle Award – Doubt: A Parable *2005 Obie Award for Playwriting – Doubt: A Parable''Simonson, Robert. "Shanley, Hughes, Culkin, Marvel, O'Connell Among 2005 Obie Winners" playbill.com, May 26, 2005 ;Nominations *1988 Golden Globe Award for Best Screenplay – ''Moonstruck *2003 Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Writing for a Miniseries, Movie, or Dramatic Special – Live from Baghdad" 'Live from Baghdad' Awards and Nominations" imdb.com, accessed January 5, 2014" 'Live from Baghdad' Awards, Won and/or Nominated" The New York Times, accessed January 5, 2014 *2005 Drama Desk Award Outstanding Play – Sailor's Song''Simonson, Robert. Hawke, Azaria, Applegate, Turner Among Presenters at Drama Desk Award" playbill.com, May 16, 2005 *2008 Golden Globe Award for Best Screenplay – ''Doubt *2008 Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay – Doubt *2008 Broadcast Film Critics Association Award for Best Writer – Doubt *2014 Tony Award for Best Play – Outside Mullingar References External links * * * * * [https://www.nytimes.com/2004/11/07/magazine/07SHANLEY.html John Patrick Shanley profile in The New York Times Magazine] * MovieMaker * A Re-'Doubt'-able Effort: A Cultural Conversation with John Patrick Shanley in "The Wall Street Journal" }} Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American people of Irish descent Category:20th-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:American male screenwriters Category:American opera librettists Category:Best Original Screenplay Academy Award winners Category:Writers Guild of America Award winners Category:Drama Desk Award winners Category:Obie Award recipients Category:People from the Bronx Category:Pulitzer Prize for Drama winners Category:Tony Award winners Category:Steinhardt School of Culture, Education, and Human Development alumni Category:Writers from New York City Category:United States Marines Category:American male dramatists and playwrights Category:21st-century American dramatists and playwrights Category:20th-century American male writers Category:21st-century American male writers Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Cardinal Spellman High School (New York City) alumni